La Bella y La Bestia
by zairadbz
Summary: C-18 una bruja con el corazón roto, se venga junto con su hermano de su amado Goku. Hechizando eternamente al hijo de éste, pero no todo estará perdido para Son Gohan, una bella joven sera clave para deshacer el hechizo./UA
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad del inigualable Akira Toriyama.**

**Sí ya sé, no puedo con tres historias y ahora me pongo a escribir la cuarta. Pero es que se me ha metido esta historia en la cabeza y me puesto a escribirla.**

**Esta historia esta basada en la película Real De la Bella y la Bestia. **

**No me gusta la idea de que C-18 y C-17 tengan números en lugar de nombres, pero si cambio los nombres de Dragon Ball, ya no tendría sentido ponerla en esta categoría.**

- ¡ ¿ Pero por qué ? ! - gritaba llorando la bella mujer, intentando acercarse a su amado, el cual la empujaba lejos de él.

- No tengas la poca vergüenza de preguntar el porqué - le respondió el hombre de particular cabello.

- Pero yo te amo Goku, no puedes hacerme esto - la mujer de ojos azules se le abrazo, dejando el atuendo del hombre al que ama lleno de lágrimas - Todo lo que dicen es mentira, yo no soy ninguna bruja, tienes que creerme - C-18 miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al hombre que ama, intentando hipnotizar al hombre de su vida.

- Alejate de mí bruja - Goku a pesar de ser todo un caballero, trataba a la bella mujer como si no fuera más que una vulgar muñeca de trapo - Me has tenido engañado todo este tiempo, lo único que querías era quitarme mi reino -

- NO - dijo sinceramente la hermosa mujer - Yo lo único que quiero, es a ti amor mío, no me interesa tu reino, ni tu dinero, sólo me interesa tu amor - C-18 se acercó lentamente hacia el hombre que ama, y lo beso con ternura intentado demostrar que todo lo que decía era cierto.

Después del beso, la mujer se separo de él lentamente, sin apartar su mirada ni un solo segundo, manteniendo todas sus esperanzas en que ese beso lo hubiese hecho entrar en razón.

Goku miro fijamente a la mujer de cabello rubio, y con firmeza, y voz helada le dijo.

- Alejate de mí... maldita bruja - dicho esto, Goku ondeo su capa y se marcho de allí dejando a la hermosa mujer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando por el hombre al que ama.

Todo comenzó hace poco más de cinco años, cuando el joven príncipe Goku salió de su reino para saludar a su gente. Entre la multitud, asomaba una chica alta y rubia, con unos preciosos ojos azules que deslumbraban entre los cientos de personas que coreaban su nombre. La joven llamó su atención, y al príncipe no le quedo más opción que bajar de su carroza para conocer a la chica. Todo el pueblo se sorprendió de ver como el joven príncipe se acercaba a una joven, desconocida para él.

Desde ese día, Goku y C-18 comenzaron una relación, se enamoraron desde el primer instante en que se miraron a los ojos. Todo el pueblo sabía de esta pareja, una de las más bellas jóvenes de la aldea junto con el príncipe. Eran la pareja perfecta, incluso el Rey Bardock estaba feliz de que su hijo por fin encontrara a la mujer adecuada, con la cual se uniría y junto con ella procrearía nuevos descendientes para la casa Real.

Pero algo extraño sucedió... pasaron cuatro años, y el joven príncipe anunció la fecha de su enlace junto con su prometida, C-18. El Rey hizo una gran fiesta en su honor, en la cual acudieron toda la Aldea. Bardock estaba feliz, sin embargo meses después de haber anunciado el enlace, el Rey apareció muerto en su cama un día de madrugada. Nadie vio nada, ni nadie sabe como murio, el Rey murió por causas desconocidas. Por lo tanto el joven príncipe tuvo que ponerse al mando, convirtiéndose así en Rey.

La fecha de el enlace se iba a acercando, y conforme Goku iba descubriendo cosas acerca de sus futura esposa. El Rey notó cosas realmente extrañas en su futura mujer, hasta que un día un aldeano dijo que vio a C-18 haciendo brujería en la cima de una pequeña montaña. Lógicamente, el aldeano que se atrevió a acusar a C-18 de brujería, lo mandaron a matar en la horca. No obstante, el pobre aldeano, no fue el único que se atrevió a acusarla de brujería, muchas más fueron los que advirtieron al joven Rey, no sólo de eso, sino también de la muerte del Rey Bardock.

Rey Goku harto ya de tanta acusación a su futura mujer, decidió investigar por su cuenta. Y por fin la descubrió... A altas horas de la noche, Goku siguió a su mujer hasta el monte dónde ella practicaba sus hechizos, he incluso tenía hombre retenidos, a los cuales embrujaba y los convertía en seres repugnantes y asesinos. Al ser descubierta, C-18 lo negó todo, dijo que ella era la primera vez que venía a ese lugar, y que por supuesto ella no mató al Rey Bradock, pero ninguna mentira fue suficiente para hacerle creer a Goku. Sin embargo el Rey la amaba con toda su alma y no fue capaz de acabar con su vida. Le dio una oportunidad y le dijo que se marchara lejos del reino, y que jamás se le ocurriera volver.

La chica se refugio en un bosque cercano al reino, llorando todas las noches por la desgracia que le ocurrió. Ella era una bruja, sí, pero no tenía el suficiente poder para ir a la aldea y gobernar todo el reino. Por culpa de su estupidez había perdido lo que más quería, al hombre que ama.

Pero no todo para C-18 estaba perdido, un día, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente debajo de un árbol, al alzar la mirada se encontró con su salvador.

- C-17 - exclamó la joven, de ver a su hermano gemelo delante de ella.

Por otro lado, al principio la vida de el príncipe Goku era un auténtico infierno. No se atrevía a andar por el palacio, pues todo le recordaba a la bella mujer. No comía, apenas dormía, su fiel sirviente y amigo Krilin no podía hacer nada por él. Hasta que un día, una joven aldeana decidió ayudarlo desinteresadamente. Venía cada día a palacio a llevarle comida al joven príncipe, lo consolaba cuando éste se derrumbaba. No lo dejaba en ningún momento, y le regalaba todo su cariño. Goku comenzó a tomarle cierto aprecio a aquella mujer, parecía que había algo muy especial en ella. Pasaron los meses, y Goku no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que lo ayudaba. Sin poder evitarlo, Goku se enamoro de aquella mujer perdidamente, se dio cuenta de que era buena y gentil, todo lo contrario a C-18.

Al poco tiempo, el príncipe Goku anunció su matrimonio junto con Chichi. La boda fue espectacular, y ninguno de los dos podía ser más feliz. Se adoraban, era la pareja ideal. Pocos meses después de el enlace, se anunció el embarazo de la reina, para desgracia de C-18, la cual se enteraba de todo gracias a su hermano gemelo. Al enterarse, la bruja estaba dispuesta a matar a Chichi, sin embargo C-17 no quería echar su plan a perder...

Meses después, llego el momento más esperado. El nacimiento del príncipe, al cual pondrían de nombre Son Gohan. El parto se complico, la vida de la reina estaba en juego, todos los médicos se encontraban con ella atendiendo el parto, mientras Goku esperaba fuera de palacio caminando desesperado de un día a otro.

- _No sobrevivíra... _- Goku escuchaba voces en su cabeza - _Vas a perder lo que más quieres _- La voz del brujo C-17 rondaba por la cabeza de el príncipe Goku - _¿ Para que quieres seguir viviendo sin la mujer que amas ? -_

- Príncipe Goku - el aludido se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor sirviente - Tengo que darle una mala noticia - Krilin ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos a su príncipe - Vera señor... lo que sucedió fue... -

Goku no aguanto más la incertidumbre, así que entró a palacio sin hacer caso a su sirviente Krilin. Abrió las puertas de golpe, encontrándose con los médicos manchados de sangre, justo al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Chichi.

Goku se tiro al suelo de rodillas, pasando sus manos por su cara y comenzando a llorar como un niño pequeño. Primero descubrió que la mujer a la que amaba, no era más que una bruja que quería apoderarse de su reino. Y luego, cuando por fin consigue rehacer su vida y enamorarse de nuevo, va y la mujer de su vida se muere.

-_ Ya no merece la pena vivir - _de nuevo, Goku escuchaba esa voz _- ¿ Cómo vas a cuidar a tu hijo solo ? Por cierto, ¿ le has echado un vistazo ? -_

Goku se levantó del suelo, algo acelerado se acercó hacia uno de los hombres que sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos.

- Príncipe, es mejor que no lo vea - Krilin apareció detrás de él para advertirle, pero Goku no le hizo caso.

Le arrebato el niño al doctor, y no pudo evitar poner una cara de horror al ver la pequeña " bestia" que tenía entre sus brazos.

_- Mira tú hijo, es un desforme, y eso es lo único que te queda de ella _- la voz volvía a sonar en su cabeza _- ¿ Cómo va a ser esto el futuro Rey ? No es más que una bestia, deshazte de él -_

Goku se quedo observando al niño, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, y eso era lo único que parecía normal en el. Su cara y cuerpo entero estaban cubiertos de un pelaje marrón, tenía como una especie de cuernos en su cabeza, su cara arrugada, incluso ya tenía unos cuantos colmillos en su boca.

- Krilin -

- ¿ Sí mi señor ? -

- Mátalo - ordenó Goku entregándole el bebé.

- P-pero señor -

- No rechistes - gritó Goku furioso, y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos - Haz lo que te he dicho, deshazte de el niño -

Krilin sujeto al niño entre sus brazos, y se lo llevo de allí. Goku ordenó a todos los que se encontraban en la sala que lo dejaran solo con el cuerpo de su mujer. El príncipe Goku se acercó llorando al cuerpo de Chichi, se arrodillo junto a ella, y paseo su mano por el hermoso rostro de su mujer. A pesar de estar toda ensangrentada, todavía resplandecía.

- _Mirala... a muerto por tu culpa -_ la voz del brujo no lo dejaba en paz -_ Lo único que te quedaba de ella, ya no existe - _dijo C-17 refiriéndose a Son Gohan _- ¿ Para que quieres seguir viviendo ? ¿ Por tu pueblo ? _- preguntó esa voz en tono burlesco - _Ya no tienes nada, lo que más querías ya no lo tienes, ¿ Para qué quieres seguir en este mundo ? _-la voz no paraba ni un solo segundo -_ Pero no te preocupes, yo tengo la solución... Quitate la vida, vamos, no seas cobarde y demuestra tu valentía - _A pesar de estar ido, Goku escuchaba la voz al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de su fallecida mujer - _¿ Acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo ? No tienes nada por lo que seguir viviendo, no seas tonto, coge un arma y quitate la vida _-

Al rato encontraron al príncipe Goku tirado en el suelo, con una espada atravesándole el corazón. La voz del brujo C-17 lo venció, provocando que Goku se quitara la vida.

El pueblo quedo desgobernado, y consternado por la muerte del querido Rey. Pero esto no duro mucho tiempo, aparecieron C-17 y C-18 para gobernar el pueblo. Debido al miedo a su brujería, la mayor parte del pueblo acepto ser gobernados por ellos, sin embargo hubo hombres que lucharon contra los brujos, los cuales por supuesto murieron en batalla.

Y así fue como el los hermanos gemelos se hicieron con el pueblo, anteriormente gobernado por el Rey Goku. Para sorpresa de todos, los nuevos reyes no eran tan malos como ellos creían. Llevaban al pueblo recto, pero tampoco se pasaban de la raya ( Para ser esos tiempos, claro ) Gobernaban el pueblo a la perfección, lo que provoco que se ganaran el respeto de la mayor parte del pueblo.

Krilin, el fiel sirviente de el príncipe Goku, dejo palacio para convertirse en un aldeano más, un aldeano que pronto se convirtió en el alcalde del pueblo, debido a sus grandes conocimientos, los nuevos reyes lo eligieron como nuevo alcalde de la aldea. Claro esta, absolutamente nadie sabía el gran secreto que escondía Krilin...

* * *

><p>Años más tarde...<p>

Han pasado veinticinco años ya desde la muerte del Rey Goku, y la nueva coronación de los actuales reyes. El pueblo no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, y los reyes tampoco, ya que debido a su brujería ambos envejecían muy lentamente. El pueblo vivía en plena paz, pero lo que no sabían, era que muy pronto en una pequeña Aldea, amenazarían a pasar cosas terribles...

- Mamá, ya estoy en casa - anunció una joven de cabello azul entrando en su hogar.

- Hija, menos mal, estaba muy preocupada por ti - Bulma salió de la cocina para recibir a su hija - Estaba apunto de decirle a tu hermano que fuera a por ti -

- Oh, mamá por favor, ya tengo 18 años, soy toda una mujer - dijo presumiendo la joven Bra.

- Hay, si tu difunto padre estuviera aquí, sola no te dejaría ni poner un pie en la calle -

De repente la joven se puso triste, pues a pesar de haber pasado seis años desde la muerte de su padre, todavía no lo había superado. Bra entró en su habitación, y se sentó en la cama a recordar...

_- Papá... papá no te mueras por favor - lloraba la pequeña Bra al lado de su herido padre._

_- Hi..hija mía - Vegeta apenas podía ver el rostro de su pequeña - Tu sabes... que has sido siempre muy ...especial para mí - hablaba con dificultades - Siempre... te he protegido, pero ahora a llegado... el momento de que... sepas valerte por ti misma, tienes que ser fuerte -_

_- Papá no digas eso por favor, te vas a poner bien, ya lo veras - la pequeña no quería creer que estaba perdiendo a su padre delante de sus ojos._

_- ¡ Vegeta ! - Bulma entro junto con su hijo por la puerta, lanzandose a su lado - Vegeta, ¿ como es posible que te hayan hecho esto ? - la mujer apenas podía hablar._

_- Padre ¿ que te han hecho? ¿ quién a sido ? - preguntaba Trunks con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- No... lo sé - contestó Vegeta - Yo estaba cazando... y de repente alguien me lanzo esta flecha - dijo refiriéndose a la flecha que tenía clavada en el pecho - Hijo... ahora debes ser tú el hombre de la casa... debes de cuidar a tu madre, y a tu hermana -_

_- No digas eso Vegeta, tú eres el que nos va a seguir cuidando igual, ya lo veras... - Bulma quería creer lo que ella misma estaba diciendo, aunque sabía que ya no había nada que hacer._

_- Nunca os olvidare... - esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Vegeta antes de morir._

Bra se limpió una lágrima al recordar aquello, la perdida de su padre fue algo que la marco de por vida. Jamás lo superaría. Pero la espina que verdaderamente tiene clavada en el corazón, es el no saber quien fue el miserable que acabo con la vida de su padre.

- AAAHHH - se escucho un grito aterrador en toda la casa de Bra.

- ¿ Qué a sido ese grito ? - preguntó la joven alertada.

- No lo sé, vayamos a ver que sucedió - dijo Trunks saliendo el primero.

Cerca de casa de los Briefs, se había formado un corro de hombres y mujeres, los cuales observaban el cuerpo de un hombre totalmente desgarrado, su cráneo estaba partido en dos, le faltaban ambos brazos, por no hablar de su estomago...

La gente miraba horrorizada el estado de aquel hombre, mientras su mujer, que fue la que grito, no paraba de llorar.

- Señora, tiene que decirme lo que sucedió, ¿ que fue lo que vio ? - le preguntó Krilin a la mujer del hombre desgarrado.

- N.. sé que e..era eso - la mujer hablaba con dificultad, debido al pánico - A..algo se le a..abalanzo encima y... - la mujer no pudo continuar, pues comenzó a llorar.

- ¿ Quien habrá hecho una cosa tan terrible ? - Bra no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- Esto a debido de ser una especia de bestia - Trunks se puso a pensar por un momento, y dijo algo desconcertante para todos - ¿ Sera cierta la leyenda ? -

- ¿ Qué leyenda ? - preguntó Bra confundida.

- No digas tonterías Trunks - lo callo su madre - Eso no son más que habladurías.

- No son habladurías - un hombre alto, de cabello negro, y con una marca en la cara, se acercó a ellos con un semblante serio - La leyenda de la bestia es totalmente cierta -

- ¿ Pero de que estáis hablando, que leyenda es esa ? - Bra no tenía ni idea de esa leyenda.

- Yamcha, no asustes a la joven - Krilin intervino rápidamente en la conversación - Como dijo Bulma, eso no son más que habladurías, la gente se aburre y se inventa cosas -

- Todos sabes que la leyenda es cierta, además... yo lo vi - confesó Yamcha.

- ¿ Qué tú lo viste ? - preguntó asombrado el chico de ojos azules.

- SÍ... la leyenda cuenta, que en las profundidades del bosque negro, se encuentra un bestia de más de dos metros de altura, con cara de león, velocidad de guepardo, y fuerza de elefante. Y que sobrevive comiéndose a toda persona que se encuentra en su camino -

- YAMCHA - Krilin estaba harto de tanta tontería - Te ordenó que te calles en este mismo instante -

- Pues yo me lo creo - Trunks dio su opinión en medio de la cena.

- ¿ El qué crees hermano ? -

- Yo creo que la leyenda es cierta -

- Hijo no seas ingenuo, eso son historias que inventa la gente para asustar a los demás -

- No madre, yo estoy seguro de que esa Bestia existe de verdad, y también creo que descuartizo a ese pobre hombre -

- Trunks si vas a seguir hablando de esto, puedes marcharte a tu habitación ahora mismo - dijo seria la mujer de la casa.

* * *

><p>- Son Gohan - Krilin entro en una especie de cabaña abandonada que se encontraba en el interior del bosque negro.<p>

Delante del alcalde, apareció una Bestia de más de dos metros de altura, usando ropas de aldeano, y con su cuerpo lleno de un pelaje marrón clarito. Sus ojos azabaches resaltaban por su brillo, su nariz ancha y arrugada capaz de aspirar cualquier aroma a metros de distancia. Sus cortas orejas en punta, acompañadas por dos pequeños cuernos. Era una autentica bestia que proporcinaba temor.

- Ha sucedido algo muy extraño esta noche, a aparecido un hombre descuartizado en medio de la Aldea ¿ Has visto algo ? -

- No - contestó sinceramente el extraño espécimen - No he salido de aquí en todo el día - al decir esto, la bestia se sentó en una de las sillas.

- Uno de los Aldeanos a sacado el tema de la Leyenda de la Bestia - le contó Krilin sentándose a su lado.

- Hmp - Son Gohan rió por lo bajo - ¿ Y que dicen de mí ? -

- Que sobrevives devorando a toda persona que te encuentres - dijo Krilin con burla.

- Si me dejara ver, sería un gran expectaculo. La gente huiría despavorida en cuento me vieran - se veía reflejada la tristeza en los ojos de la Bestia.

- No lo entenderían - Krilin intentó justificar a la gente.

- Tampoco me darían la oportunidad de conocerme. En cuanto me vieran saldrían corriendo, para ellos solo soy una bestia - habló con impotencia en sus palabras, pues no sabía que había una manera de salvarlo de su martirio.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

- Mamá, salgo a bosque a recoger fruta - anunció la joven a su madre.

- Te mucho cuidado hija -

- Lo tendré -

Bra salió a un bosque muy cercano con su cestita como hacía la mayoría de los días. Buscaba fruta en la entrada de los bosques más cercanos, pero jamás se adentraba en ellos. Hasta hoy, pues la joven recordó la mención de la Leyenda de la Bestia, y el tenebroso Bosque negro. Dicho bosque era conocido por sus peligros, pues estaba lleno de lobos y otras especies muy peligrosas. Pero Bra era una muchacha valiente, que no le temía a nada ni a nadie, así que ella sola se adentro en el Bosque negro.

Ese bosque no era como los demás, pues los otros tenían una yerba verde resplandeciente, y en sus arboles abundaban los frutos. Sin embargo en este bosque la yerba era muy oscura y mate, nada deslumbraba, por no hablar de sus arboles pobres en frutos. Bra se paro en un árbol para recoger algunos de los escasos frutos, pero de repente algo la alerto. La chica se dio la vuelta algo asustada, pues a su alrededor comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños. Y de la nada, un lobo se abalanzó encima de la chica. Bra gritó al ver semejante bestia abalanzarse hacia ella, pero justo cuando el lobo con su gran mandíbula abierta estaba a centímetros de la chica, una flecha atravesó el cuerpo del lobo dejándolo muerto al instante.

Bra busco con la mirada a su salvador, encontrándose entre las ramas a lo que parecía ser un hombre. Aunque Bra no lo podía confirmar, pues aquella persona llevaba una capucha puesta, impidiéndole ver el rostro.

Pero Bra no se dio por vencida, ella quería ver quien le salvo la vida. Así que la joven se acercó unos pasos, y al instante una voz grave, cómo el rugido de un león le dijo...

- ¡ No des un paso más ! -

La chica se asustó ante tal advertencia, sin embargo no se movió de su sitió, mas siguió observando aquella figura amenazante.

- ¡ He dicho que te marches ! - dicho esto, Son Gohan apuntó con su arco a la bella joven, y al instante la flecha fue lanzada a pocos centímetros de Bra, provocando que ésta huyera del lugar...

**¿ Qué os parecido ? ¿ Raro verdad ?Espero vuestras opiniones acerca de este extraño Fic.**


	2. Conociéndonos

- ¡ Es horrible ! - exclamaba una mujer observando la horrible escena.

- ¿ Que ser habrá sido capaz de hacer una cosa así ? - se preguntaba un aldeano.

La mayor parte de la Aldea se encontraba haciendo corro, observado a dos cuerpos que parecían haber sido hombres. Aunque a decir verdad, no se podía apreciar bien, ya que los cuerpos se encontraban totalmente descuartizados. La Aldea no hacía más que escandalizarse de un acto tan atroz. Y al enterarse de las monstruosidades que estaban pasando, el Rey acudió rápidamente para traer una solución.

- Aldeanos de Ruthenberck - hablaba el Rey - No os preocupéis por vuestra seguridad. Yo mismo me encargue de llamar a los mejores soldados para que escolten la Aldea y velen por vuestra seguridad - El Rey paro su discurso unos instantes, al ver como entre la multitud se adentraba una muchachita algo asustada y desconcertada - Pero hay algo más... - C-17 no apartaba la vista de la chica de cabellos y ojos celestes - El responsable de estas atrocidades no es ninguna persona... - toda la Aldea se extraño al escuchar las palabras de su Rey - Es una Bestia - todo el mundo se sorprendió ante tal declaración, sobre todo la joven a la que C-17 no perdió de vista.

- Pero mi señor, ¿ Esta afirmando que la Leyenda de la Bestia es cierta ? - preguntó un anciano Aldeano.

- Por supuesto - dijo el rey con convicción - La Bestia fue el responsable de todas las muertes, ¿ quién sino podría hacer una cosa así ? - El rey bajo de la piedra en la que estaba subida, y se acercó un poco más a los Aldeanos, en especial a Bra - Pero no os preocupéis, os garantizo que estáis todos a salvo - dicho esto, el rey ordenó que prepararan su carruaje para marcharse de ahí.

* * *

><p>- ¿ Se han creído toda esa historia ? - preguntaba la reina a su hermano gemelo, mientras observaba a un extraño ser que se encontraba en una jaula.<p>

- Efectivamente - afirmaba el Rey - Pero lo que más me extraño fue la reacción de una joven - explicaba el chico - Parecía...no sé cómo explicarlo... ¿ Y sí la Leyenda fuera cierta ? -

- No creo - contestó la reina sin dejar de mirar a aquel horrible ser encerrado en una jaula - Jamás lo hemos encontrado, y no creo que sea capaz de esconderse tan bien - la bruja podía observar cualquier rincón del mundo desde su bola de cristal.

- En todo caso, vamos a seguir con el juego... mañana lo mandas de nuevo a la Aldea Ruthemberck - dijo el hombre refiriéndose al ser encarcelado.

- ¿ Se puede saber por qué tiene que ser a esa Aldea ? Ya la atacó hoy ¿ No sería mejor que... -

- Para nada - espeto el Rey con firmeza - Atacara de nuevo esa Aldea -

- ¿ Hay algo que debería saber ? - la reina conocía muy bien a su hermano.

- Nada que a ti te interese -

* * *

><p>- Hija - llamó Bulma - Ven un momento al salón -<p>

Bra obedeció a su madre, y saliendo de su dormitorio se dirigió al salón. Allí se encontró con dos amigos de su madre Ten Sin Han y Lunch.

- Oh, vaya no sabía que teníamos visita - dijo la joven con una sonrisa, haciendo un ademán de bienvenida.

- Pero que grande esta ya - dijo Lunch admirando a la joven muchacha - Ya es toda una mujer, me a sorprendido tanto como Trunks - la mujer también había quedado impresionada con el cambió del chico.

- Tomar asiento, mientras yo voy a ir preparando el Té - dijo Bulma encaminadose a la cocina.

Después de un rato, todos se encontraban tomando el Té, y charlando sobre el futuro de sus vidas.

- ¿ Y cómo es que vosotros todavía no habéis decidido tener hijos ? - preguntó curiosa la mujer de cabello azul.

- A decir verdad Bulma, nosotros ya habíamos decidido tener un hijo, lo que pasa es que con el tema de la Bestia tenemos un poco de miedo, y hemos decidido esperar a que el Rey solucione el problema - explicó Ten Sin Han.

- ¿ Pero vosotros de verdad creéis en esa tonta Leyenda ? - Bulma no podía creer que sus amigos fueran tan ingenuos.

- Mamá, eso ya no es una leyenda, es un hecho - habló el primogénito - Acaso no viste como lo anunció el Rey, hay una Bestia entre nosotros -

A Bra le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pues ella había visto en persona a la temida Bestia.

- Hijo, no vuelvas a decir sandeces como esa ¿ entendido ? -

- Sí, madre -

- Mamá salgo un momento - dijo la joven levantándose de golpe.

- ¿ Pero a dónde vas ahora hija mía ? ¿ No ves que tenemos invitados ? -

- Me gustaría quedarme, pero no recordaba que tenía un compromiso - mintió la chica dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero su hermano la sujeto de un brazo impidiendo su huida.

- ¿ De que clase de compromiso estas hablando ? -

- Trunks, debo irme - la chica se escabullo del agarre de su hermano, y abandono la casa.

- Trunks - Bulma pronunció el nombre de su hijo, evitando que éste saliera a buscarla - Ella ya no es ninguna niña, además todavía es temprano. Si en dos horas todavía no a vuelto, vas a buscarla -

Bra caminaba a paso ligero hacia una de las casas más visitadas de la Aldea. La casa del Alcalde. La muchacha llego en pocos minutos, y al encontrarse delante de la puerta decidió golpearla suavemente para que el Alcalde se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Adelante, esta abierto - dijo una voz algo ronca, y con algo de dificultad.

Bra se extraño, pues esa parecía no ser la voz del Alcalde. Pero al entrar confirmo que estaba equivocada. Pues el hombre se encontraba sentado en una butaca de en medio del salón.

- Pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa - dijo Krilin tosiendo ligeramente - ¿ Que te trae por aquí, pequeña Bra ? -

- Vera Señor Alcalde... - habló Bra tomando asiento al lado de aquel hombre.

- Oh, pero llamame de tu, sino me haces sentir viejo -

La chica sonrió por ese comentario, y continuó con su explicación.

- Venía a hablarle sobre la Leyenda de la Bestia - al decir eso, Krilin se sorprendió.

- No hagas caso a las habladurías pequeña, y tampoco a lo que dijo el Rey. No son más que Leyendas estúpidas que inventa la gente -

- Pero Krilin... yo lo vi - dijo la chica dejando mudo al Alcalde.

- ¿ Qué viste ? - preguntó con nerviosismo.

- A la Bestia - soltó de pronto la chica - Me adentre en el bosque negro, y entonces... - la joven quería explicarse, pero el veterano Krilin la interrumpió.

- ¡ ¿ Cómo se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa ? ! - exclamó el hombre con cierto enfado - Ese lugar es muy peligroso, esta lleno de lobos y... -

- La Bestia me salvo de uno - dijo la chica con calma.

- ¿ Cómo ? -

- Un lobo se abalanzo sobre mí, pero antes de que llegara a atacarme, una flecha atravesó al lobo. Voltee mi rostro hacia la dirección de donde salió la flecha, y vi a una especie de hombre, muy alto, cubierto de pelo, y con unos ojos negros y brillantes como la noche. Intente acercarme, pero el me advirtió que no lo hiciera, y como no le hice caso lanzó una flecha muy cerca de mí, y yo salí corriendo del lugar - explicó la joven - No puedo creer que me salvara, y después asesinara a toda esa gente -

- Él no lo hizo - dijo Krilin acomodandose en su butaca.

- ¿ Cómo estás tan seguro ? -

- Porque lo conozco como si fuera mi propio hijo - confesó el Alcalde, para después toser varias veces.

La joven Bra quedo sorprendida ante tal confesión, no podía creer, ni tampoco entendía lo que aquel hombre le acababa de explicar.

- El es un muchacho de buen corazón - siguió explicando al apreciar la cara de confusión de la chica - Es un cazador de animales únicamente, y sólo caza cuando yo no le traigo su comida. Lo llevo cuidando desde el día en que nació, y puedo asegurarte que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a un ser humano -

- No puedo creer lo que me estas contando - decía la chica absorta por lo que estaba escuchando - ¿ Qué es exactamente, y de dónde viene ? -

- Es el hijo de el antiguo Rey Goku -

- No puede ser... -

- Es totalmente cierto Bra, pero esto que te estoy contando no puede salir de aquí -

- Le prometo que de mis labios no saldrá ni una sola palabra de lo que me cuentes - le aseguro la chica sedienta de más historia.

Krilin le contó toda la historia a la chica, dejándola pasmada por un buen rato, esa noticia había sido un gran shock. Esa horrible Bestia, en realidad era un príncipe.

- ¿ Y él lo sabe ? -preguntó la chica.

- No, ni va a saberlo nunca -

- ¿ Por qué ? -

- ¿ Para qué hacerle más daño ? - exclamó Krilin con dificultad - El enterarse de su pasado sólo le traería más dolor -

Bra no dijo nada ante esa explicación, pues todo lo que dijo tenía sentido. El hecho de enterarse de la verdad sólo le producirá más amargura.

- ¿ Cual es su nombre ? - A Bra le parecía muy cruel seguir llamándole Bestia.

- Son Gohan - Krilin comenzó a toser más fuerte, y entonces decidió encargarle algo a la joven - Bra, ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor -

- Pídeme lo que quieras, lo are con gusto - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Podrías llevarle eso a Son Gohan - Krilin apuntó hacia la cocina, dónde había una cesta - Es la comida para él. Y creeme, no le debes temer, se comporta como el príncipe que es. Simplemente ten cuidado al principio, presentante y dile que vienes de mi parte, no temas no te ara daño -

Krilin lo haría personalmente, pero no se encontraba en condiciones.

- Claro, no te preocupes Krilin, yo misma se lo llevare - la chica se levanto de su asiento, bastante contenta, pero algo asustada.

Caminando entre secos arboles, y pobres arbustos, Bra se hacía camino en el interior del bosque negro. En su brazo sujetaba la cesta que le entrego Krilin. Un rato después, siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado, Bra encontró lo que parecía ser una cabaña abandonada. Así que con seguridad, se acercó a la puerta.

- Hola - dijo la chica d cabellos celestes en voz alta - ¿ Hay alguien hay ? - preguntó entrando en la cabaña.

Todo estaba bastante desordenado, los pocos muebles que había parecían tener doscientos años. Todo estaba iluminado por velas, y al parecer Son Gohan convivía con sus amigas las ratas.

- Parece que no hay nadie - dijo la chica para sí misma.

Justo en ese instante, detrás de ella escucho una tenebrosa voz que la asusto de tal manera que la cesta se le cayó al suelo.

- ¡ ¿ Qué haces aquí ? ! - preguntó con furia la Bestia.

- No te preocupes, vengo de parte de Krilin - dijo la chica asustada retrocediendo unos pasos.

Son Gohan recogió la cesta que se le había caído a Bra. La observo unos instantes, y se dio cuenta de que era la misma que Krilin le traía todos los días, por lo tanto se dio cuenta que la chica no mentía.

- El me contó que tú vivías aquí, y como no se encontraba bien me mando a que te entregara eso - se explicó la joven aún con el miedo en el cuerpo - Y de paso también quería darte las gracias -

La Bestia la miro extrañado, y preguntó.

- ¿ Gracias por qué ? -

- Por haberme salvado del lobo -

Son Gohan recordó lo esta misma mañana, el la había salvado de aquel animal. Pero jamás pensó que alguien le daría las gracias.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿ Por que me atacaste ? - preguntó la joven perdiendo el miedo poco a poco.

- No quería que me vieras - explicó él dándose la vuelta - Ahora vete de aquí -

- No seas grosero - dijo ella con dulzura acercándose a él.

Entonces Son Gohan se dio la vuelta abriendo su boca, y lanzando un terrible rujido que asustaria al más fiero León.

- No me asustas - dijo ella con firmeza, aunque a decir verdad un poco de miedo si sentía - Krilin me a dicho que serías incapaz de matar a nadie, se que eres buena persona -

- Yo no soy una persona - dijo él con esa espeluznante voz - soy una Bestia -

- No te llames así a ti mismo - dijo ella con lastima - Tú eres una persona de buen corazón, y eso es lo más importante -

- Pero es lo que soy, soy una Bestia a la que todos temen -

- Han aparecido tres hombres asesinados, sus cuerpos estaban desmembrados - explicó ella sin venir a cuento - El Rey vino a nuestra Aldea, y dijo que la Leyenda de la Bestia era cierta, y que había sido la Bestia quien había cometido esos actos tan horribles -

- Yo no fui - se defendió el rápidamente.

- Lo sé - dijo ella convencida - Y los demás también lo creerán. Entre Krilin y yo le haremos saber a todo el mundo la verdad, y descubriremos quien fue el verdadero asesino -

- ¿ Por qué ? - preguntó el en desconcierto.

- ¿ Por qué ? - repitió ella - ¿ Qué ? -

- A que viene tanto interés en ayudarme - dijo él - Krilin es como un padre para mí, el me cuido desde que era un pequeño, y el me conoce bien. Pero tú... ¿ como puedes confiar en una Bestia ? -

- Por que me fío de la palabra de Krilin, y por que puedo verlo en tus ojos - dijo ella acercándose más a él - Puedo ver que has sufrido mucho en la vida, pero también puedo ver que eres una bellisima persona -

- ¿ Y por qué tanto interés en ayudarme ? -

- Porque no soporto las injusticias - explicó ella dándose la vuelta para marcharse - solucionaremos todo cuanto antes, mañana vendré y te contare como va todo -

- No vendrás - dijo él.

- ¿ Por qué dices eso ? - preguntó ella dándose la vuelta.

- Nadie te obliga a hacerlo ¿ Para que quieres ayudarme ? -

- Porque quiero ser tu amiga - le dijo ella acercándose a él, y posando una mano en su peluda piel - Puedes confiar en mí, igual que yo confió en ti - dicho esto la chica se marcho del lugar dejando a Son Gohan desconcertado.

**Iron Lad: Hay gustos para todo. **

**andreamarley: Jeje, que bien que te gusten mis fic, y puedes leerlos las veces que te de la gana, total no se entera nadie, así que no pueden decir que eres maniática xD. Si que da mucha penita que Vegeta y Goku no estén, pero respecto a lo de Son Gohan no temas, que ya se sabe lo que paso en el cuento, quizás al final vuelva a su verdadero aspecto...**

**Melanie: Como siempre gracias por tu comentario, sé que que estas ahí para leer mis historias y apoyarme, así que un gran beso para ti. Muak**

**Maria: Y tanto que es rara, y claro que la pienso continuar, y también espero que tú la sigas leyendo. **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, espero vuestras opiniones y ideas para los próximos capítulos.**


End file.
